Undercover
by Gallagirl15
Summary: Disguises, Blackthorne Boys, and the Circle of Cavan. Suspense, romance, and action. The girls are on a mission at Blackthorne, but that wont stop the COC from finding Cammie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was inspired to write another story :) I hope you guys like this one as much as you like my other stories! **

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls **

"Hello ladies," Solomon greeted as we entered Sub Level 2. "Ms. Morgan, describe the definition of undercover," he asked me. Well that's an easy one. But for the past four days we have been going over the art of lying.

"To be engaged in spying or securing confidential information," I answered. Once I said it at loud, I knew what our mission was going to be. Bex's word rang through my head. _Rematch._ We were going to have a rematch with the Blackthorne Boys.

"Correct. Now I want all of you to meet me at the helicopter in five minutes," and he walked out of the classroom. I grabbed Bex and we both ran to our room.

"What's going on?" Bex asked when we reached out door.

"Rematch," I simply stated and Bex cracked her knuckles. I know she's wanted to get even with the guys for a long time.

She smiled an evil smile and said, "Game on." We got dressed out of our uniform and into some regular clothes. I grabbed Zach's jacket. Macey and Liz came bursting through the door smiling.

"I'm guessing you guys are coming with?" I asked laughing. They nodded their heads rapidly.

"It's just your class and me and Macey that are going!" Liz exclaimed. We finished up and walked outside to the helicopter. But guess what? Solomon wasn't there. Surprise, surprise. I let my mind wander to the Blackthorne Boys, which of course got me thinking about Zach. To be honest, I missed him. He drove me totally insane sometimes, but I kind of liked that. Not that I would admit that to anyone. I was eloped in my thoughts when Bex shook me and pointed to where Solomon was. He now stood in front of the helicopter with five boxes right next to him. I bet those were our covers.

"Girls, we are going to Blackthorne. You mission is to invade their school. All of you will be dressing up as boys and acting like you're from another school for spies."

"What are we really?" Macey asked.

Solomon smiled, "A bunch of teenage spies, playing keep away." Bex grinned. This should be interesting. "Your legends, ladies," he said while he passed out our folders. I opened mine up.

**Copy courtesy of Cameron Morgan**

_First Name: Christopher (Chris)  
>Last Name: Not needed<br>Age: 16  
>Personality: Laid back, bored looking, cocky, annoying smirksmile  
>Likes: Skate boarding, hatshoodies, alternative music, CoveOps, Sprite  
>Dislikes: Soccer, sandals, classical music, C.O.W., Root Beer<em>

What am I, some kind of emo version of Zach? Well at least it's not going to be too hard. I looked at Bex, Macey, and Liz's folders.

Bex:  
><em>First Name: Benjamin (Ben)<br>Last Name: Not needed  
>Age:16<br>Personality: Tough, show-off, rude  
>Likes: Football, jerseys, rock, CoveOps, Dr. Pepper<br>Dislikes: Golf, long sleeve shirts, classical music, C.O.W., Pepsi_

I guess Bex is the jock.

Macey:  
><em>First Name: Max<br>Last Name: Not Needed  
>Age: 16<br>Personality: Smooth, player, snobby (thinks your better than everyone else)  
>Likes: Basketball, basketball shorts, rap, CoveOps, Gatorade<br>Dislikes: Dodge Ball, boots, classical music, C.O.W., any citrus juice_

I'm pretty sure Macey is a player.

Liz:  
><em>First Name: Lucas<br>Last Name: Not Needed  
>Age: 16<br>Personality: Smart mouth, annoying, rubs things in  
>Likes: Tennis, jeans, 80's music, Advanced Chemistry, Water<br>Dislikes: Track, vests, classical music, C.O.W., milk_

And last but not least, we have Liz, the know-it-all.

"Alright ladies these boxes have names on them. Once you find your name, take the box and get on the plane. When everyone is on, you will be changing into you covers. Good luck ladies. I'll be sure to be watching at Blackthorne," Solomon said and then boarded onto a different helicopter. I headed towards the boxes and so did everyone else. I found a box with mine and Bex's names on it. We grabbed it and hopped into the plane. Everyone else was soon on and we lifted off the ground.

"I'm going to really enjoy my cover," Bex said while opening our box. There were two neat piles, each one with a piece of paper that had a name on it.

"Well of course you are, it's just a guy version of you," I replied and smirked. Whoa, I think Zach rubbed off on me while he stayed with us.

"Well it looks like you're not having a hard time getting into your cover already," Bex said with one eyebrow raised. We both laughed. I put blue/grey contacts on to hide my brown eyes.

"Hey, at least you're not emo," I said gesturing to all of the black articles of clothing in my pile.

"I can't argue with that, but according to your legend aren't you supposed to act pretty much like," she hesitated to say his name, "…Zach?" I sighed at the sound of his name out loud. I'm not sure if she caught it or not.

"I was thinking the exact same thing when I read my legend!" I exclaimed. I began to but on a black wig. The hair fell over my right eye, covering it completely. Also, I decided to make my nose a little thinner. I pulled on a pair of baggy shorts and a shirt that said 'Volcom' on it. I couldn't help but notice a Volcom sign on my hat. I placed it on my head and turned it to the left. I sat down so I could put on my black and purple DC's. I finished lacing them, and noticed a skate board under the chair. Right next to it under the next chair was a football. I guess everyone had an item for their sport.

"Bex, look under your chair." She did and grabbed the football.

"Wow, Solomon really wants us to be getting into character," Bex said spinning the football in the air.

"Guess so," I responded. My last piece of clothing was a big black jacket that had a purple Volcom sign right in the middle of it. Macey and Liz walked over when I finished zipping it up. I threw the hood over my hat and sat down putting my skate board on my lap. Macey was carrying a basketball, Liz had a tennis bag draped over her shoulder, and Bex was still throwing her football in the air.

"You look awesome Cam! Or should I say Chris?" Macey said taking in my outfit.

I laughed and said, "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself 'Max'." Macey was wearing a pair of red basketball shorts and a shirt that had a picture of a guy dunking on it. She wore red Jordan's that had extra ankle support. She made her eyes green, her nose was slightly larger, and her hair was like blonde surfer hair. Liz had on a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue and white striped polo with the collar popped up. Her hair was auburn with the bangs spiked up, and her eyes were hazel. She wore a pair of plain white sneakers. Bex had a pair of black baggy jeans and a white shirt on. Over the white shirt, she wore a purple jersey from some football team I've never heard of. Her hair was brown and shaggy and her eyes were dark brown; so dark, they almost looked black. She wore a pair of black and white Nike's. We all really could pass as guys.

Our little 'group' consisted of an emo person (me), a tough guy (Bex), a player (Macey), and a know-it-all (Liz). All four of us sat in a row, hoping for the best, but waiting for the worst. I could feel the helicopter descending, and I heard us all mutter under our breath, "Rematch."

Mick (Mike) and Courtney (Chase) sat together towards the back of the helicopter. Tina (Todd), Eva (Evan), and Kim Lee (Kyle) sat together in the front of the helicopter.

All nine of us stood up as Mr. Solomon came in. He looked all of us over carefully. "Nice work girls," he said. "Starting now, you will no longer be Gallagher Girls, but undercover teenage spies. By now all of you have memorized your covers so we'll call each other by their cover names."

"Mr. Solomon, you haven't really told us what our mission is exactly…" Courtney said.

"Ahh you're right. Your mission, ladies, will be complicated." Oh wonderful. Not only do I have crazy people after me that want me dead, but I'm also on a complicated mission. At Blackthorne. Where Zach is. Yay! Not.

**A/N: Wow it feels good to write again :) Tell me what you think of the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls**

**A/N: I'm thinking about starting a contest. Would anybody be up for the challenge? **

"You will be using your covers for a week. This-" he held up a key, "is your game piece. Your job is to still have it by the end of the week. The boys here will be fighting for it though, too. You will be taking all of the same classes with them, and at the end of the week you will all reveal yourselves. None of the boys know who you are or where you're from, and we intend to keep it that way." Solomon looked directly at me when he said that. "They all have the same mission as you; to get the key by the end of the week. Fortunately we have the advantage of having it first. Cammie, you will start out with it." He threw me a key chain and the key. I hooked it onto one of my belt loops. "Now, follow me and remember your covers."

"Think we'll be in the same room Ben?" I asked Bex in a deep voice.

"Probably," she responded. We all walked in silence the rest of the way.

"Excellent! You've finally arrived!" Dr. Steve exclaimed when we walked into Blackthorne. He led us through the hallways towards the cafeteria. "All of the boys are still asleep, but they should be waking up soon. Right now, you can go put your extra items in your rooms, then sit at that table." He pointed to a table right by the stage.

We started walking to where our rooms should be. "Dude I'm so hungry!" Bex said very loudly. I stuffed my hands in the pocket of my hoodie and chuckled quietly to myself.

"You're always hungry Ben," Liz sneered then winked.

"Shut-up guys!" Macey yelled. I decided to get into my character too.

"Remind me why I'm your guy's friend?" I asked smirking.

"I'm offended Chris!" Bex said putting a hand on her heart. Liz laughed. "What are you laughing at Lucas?"

"You take things waaaaay to seriously," she responded.

Macey jumped in, "Well to answer your question Chris, we're your friends because we make your life fun."

We all laughed and then arrived at our room. There were four beds with a suitcase on each. There was also a name on the suitcase (our cover names of course). I walked over to mine and laid my skate board on it. Once we were done we left to the cafeteria. No one else was in there yet, so we just sat down.

I leaned my chair against the stage because I was close enough, and crossed my arms against my chest. Dr. Steve came over and told us we could get food while we waited for the guys. I wasn't really hungry so I just grabbed an apple. We received weird looks from guys as they piled in. I hadn't seen Zach, Grant or Jonas yet. I was back in my position leaning my chair against the stage with my arms crossed. Then I saw them with my uncovered eye. I nudged Bex slightly. She looked up from her food then looked back down. She mumbled, "Here we go."

Dr. Steve walked up to the podium on the stage. I had a bored look on my face. I gazed over everyone but stopped a second longer when I looked at Zach. His hair grew out a little; it was barely noticeable though. He somehow looked more muscular if that was even possible. Basically, he looked hotter. He looked like he was thinking about something. Maybe… _No. Stop it Cammie. _I took another bite of my apple. Then Dr. Steve started talking.

"Good morning boys. As you probably have already noticed, we have some guests. They will be staying with us for a week. Like all of you, these boys are spies. Would all of you please introduce yourselves?" One by one, we all went up to the stage and introduced ourselves by our fake names. Bex looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes. I automatically knew what she wanted to do. I curved the right side of my mouth up the slightest bit and nodded curtly. Macey and Liz had been watching too. Liz went first. She didn't walk up the steps, but sat on the edge of the stage. Being the clumsy person she is, she just decided to push herself onto the stage.

"Hey, I'm Lucas," simply was all she said, then jumped off and sat back down. Macey was next. She stood on the floor, and without using anything to help, she jumped up onto the stage. And it was pretty high up. Like, it went up to my chest. Her long arms dangled as she walked to the podium.

"Name's Max." After she jumped off, it was Bex's turn. Bex had an interesting way to get on the stage… She stood on a chair and did a back-flip. Her feet made a loud THUD as they hit the stage. She smiled.

"Sup. I'm Ben." And with that, it was my turn. I quickly decided what I was going to do. I stood up on the table with a smirk and was suddenly in the air. I landed on the stage with just one hand. My legs draped over while I did a one-handed hand stand. I used my other hand to help push myself up to do a back-flip. I landed right in front of the podium. I did that hair flip thing, but it just landed in front of my eye again. I put on another bored look.

"Chris," was all I said. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and jumped off the stage.

"Excellent!" Dr. Steve exclaimed and started talking, but I wasn't paying attention. Soon all of us left the cafeteria and headed to who knows where. Then Zach, Grant, Jonas, and another kid I had never met came up to us four.

"Hey," Zach said. I just stared at him

"Wassup," Bex said. I felt Macey tense up beside me as she saw the kid I don't know.

"We haven't introduced ourselves this is-" Zach started pointing at the kid.

"Seth," Macey said. How does she know him?

"You're Grant," Bex said pointing to him.

"You're Jonas," Liz said pointing to him. Zach looked at me.

"And you're the famous Zach Goode," I finished.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" Zach asked.

I didn't even think before I said, "Spy," and smirked. His eyebrows furrowed. I could tell he was mad that I used his line.

Everyone was in a conversation except for me and Zach.

"What's the key for?" he asked gesturing to the key hanging from my pants.

"That's classified information," I said with another smirk. I knew he was already planning ways to get the key. No way would I let him do that.

He shrugged. "By the way, what did you mean by me being famous?" I knew exactly what to say.

I knew Bex, Macey, and Liz were listening despite their conversations. "How can you not know? I mean, you're like a legend dude. You dated THE Cammie Morgan." Let's see how he reacts to that.

"What? The invisible girl? Why would I date her? She's totally not my type." Tears threatened to fall from my eyes but I refused to let them.

"Didn't you kiss her though?" I asked with one last shed of hope.

He laughed and said, "Who told you all of this? Whoever they are, they sure are a liar."

I shrugged trying not to look heart-broken. "Maybe I'll make a move next time we go there. Were gonna go get settled in I guess since we have no classes for the day. Later." We all said goodbye and walked off to our room. I was silent the whole way there. We locked our bedroom door and Bex exploded.

"WHEN I AM ALLOWED TO TAKE MY COVER OFF, I'M GOING TO RIP ZACH'S HEAD OFF! HE WILL NEVER, I MEAN NEVER SEE THE SUN AGAIN!" Bex threatened. I walked over to the chair by the window. I sat down silently. _I thought there was at least SOMETHING between me and Zach. We're so much alike. How could he lie about something like that? Unless the part about me not mattering to him wasn't a lie._

I noticed Macey was silent. Liz and Bex were still fuming. Why would Zach deny kissing me? I mean, maybe he didn't like me, but he DID kiss me.

"Guys," they all looked at me, "We need to focus on the mission. Zach," my voice cracked on his name, "already noticed my key and I know he's starting to think of a plan of how to get it."

"Ugh!" Macey yelled suddenly. What the heck?

"Mace what's wrong?" Bex asked worriedly. We all surrounded her.

"Seth!" she hissed out. I'm so confused. "I know him…" she said.

"From where?" Liz belched out.

"We've know each other our whole life! I can't believe he didn't tell me… We're best friends! Or should I say WERE best friends… And to think that I… Never mind…" she said as she turned her head away with a huff.

"So you never knew he was a spy?" Bex asked. Macey nodded.

"He didn't know I was one either but still…" I thought I saw I hint of sadness in her eyes but she quickly recovered and stood up. "Whatever. Let's think of a plan to keep the key."

"Well, during the day as long as it's on me, I'm pretty sure we won't have any problem holding onto it. During the night is the tricky part though. They'll probably sneak into our room to get it. We wouldn't want that now would we?" I asked smirking. They all smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

I heard footsteps advancing towards our room. We all quickly shoved out suitcases under out beds, jumped on our beds, and turned the TV on which coincidentally was on NFL sports news. I put my hands behind my head as I lay against the headboard. Someone knocked on the door.

"It's open!" I yelled. Guess who walked in?

**A/N: soooo you likeeeeee? ;) R&R pleaseeeee! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls **

**A/N: Boo, you guys didn't answer my question about making a contest :( Anyways, I need at LEAST 10 reviews per chapter to update, deal? Enjoy this chapter ;) **

Yup. Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Seth walked in. I did one of those head nod things that guys always do.

"We were just gonna play some basketball. Wanna come with?" Grant asked. I looked at my roommates. They shrugged.

"Sure," I agreed. Wonder how this is going to turn out.

Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Seth, Zach, and I all walked down the hall towards the gym together.

"So have you guys ever been to the Gallagher Academy?" Grant asked breaking the silence. You gotta love Grant.

"No," Macey responded.

"Not yet at least. I hacked into our school's computer system, breaking my record time with 6.6 seconds thank you very much. It says were going to Gallagher after were all done here," Liz said. Wow she can really get into her character.

"Yeah what he said. Why do you wanna know anyway?" Bex asked.

Grant smiled and said, "There are some really hot chicks there." Zach slapped the back of his head. I chuckled.

"You're so obsessed with Bex, Grant," Jonas said shaking his head.

"Don't act like you don't like Liz. Jonas has a little crush!" Grant taunted. Jonas blushed. This was really amusing.

Zach looked at me. "My friends are morons." I smirked despite how much I wanted to punch him in the face.

"I'm with you there," I said.

All of a sudden Seth shouted, "And let's not forget about Zachy!" Zach looked at him weird. "Don't act like you're not in love with that girl Cammie that you talk about in your sleep." Zach glared at him. "Yeah that's right, I know things too Mr. I'm-too-cool-to-like-a-girl-because-I'm-an-awesome-spy-that-doesn't-show-any-emotion-except-when-I-SLEEP." That's when he earned a punch in the shoulder. "OWWW!"

I swear I could see Zach blush the tiniest bit. Maybe I was imagining things though. "I don't know what you're talking about," That's the best comeback he has? Alright I think it's time for me to jump in.

"Alright whatever so when we go to Gallagher Bex, Liz, and Cammie are off limits. Anyone else we should know about?"

"Yeah, Macey," Seth said boldly. WOAH! When did this happen?

"Why? She's so hot…" Macey said. Anger flashed through Seth's eyes.

"Because she's mine…" He growled. Oh. My. God.

"Can we please play some basketball now?" Grant exclaimed. We were in the gym now. We all grabbed a ball and started doing lay-ups to warm up.

"Alright it's us four against you four. Max and Seth, you guys do jump ball," Bex ordered. "I got Grant, Chris you have Zach, and Lucas you guard Jonas. We all stood around Macey and Seth. "First team to ten points wins."

The ball was thrown up in the air, and Macey and Seth joined it. Macey managed to jump a tiny bit higher than Seth, and the ball went hurdling to Liz. Terror struck her eyes as everyone launched their bodies towards her.

Bex was waving her arms frantically in the air while she yelled, "Lucas! I'm open!" Liz wasn't hesitant about giving the ball up. Bex started dribbling the opposite way of where everyone else was. Grant sprinted full speed and planted his body in front of her. She backed up a little bit while we all got by the hoop. She faked the ball to me, and threw it to Macey.

"Max! Give it here!" I yelled. Seth jumped in front of her. Macey struggled and couldn't seem to find a way to hand the ball over to anyone else. She finally just threw the ball between Seth's legs towards Liz. Zach intercepted though and sprinted down to the other side. I ran so fast it felt like I was flying. When I caught up to him, he was at the three point line, but I swiped the ball and dribbled back to our side. Macey was open and in the best spot for a lay-up. I threw the ball to her, and the first point of the game was made.

"Woo-hoo!" Bex shouted. Macey gave each one of us a high five.

The game went on like that. In the end, the guys beat us by one point. It was around three thirty when the game finally ended. All of us walked to a vending machine that contained Gatorade and water. The machine also served as holder for guns. All you had to do was enter the code 5C and the guns would take the place of the drinks. We sat down on the bleachers and gulped down our Gatorade.

Just then, Mr. Solomon came in the gym. "Hello boys. Working on your basketball I see."

"Yup," Seth said.

"Good. Well I just came to tell you that there is going to be an announcement at dinner tonight. Make sure to be there on time. That is all." I couldn't help but notice Solomon smile a little when he saw that I still had the key.

"Well we're going to go chill in our room. See you guys at dinner," Macey said.

They all gave us one of those head nod things and Grant responded, "Nice game by the way."

"You too," Bex said. We made our way back to the room and we all fell on our beds and let out a deep sigh. We all laughed at this. When we calmed down I bounced up remembering something.

"Maceyyyy!" I sang. She looked at me strangely. "So a little 'something something' is going on between you and Seth huh?" She blushed and smiled a little.

"Nothing is going on. Not that I know of at least," She said.

Bex stared in awe. "Is THE Macey McHenry actually confused about a guy?" Bex asked incredulously.

"Do you guys want to hear the story?" she asked. We all crowded around her. "I'll take that as a yes… Well Seth and I go way back. We've known each other since we were little kids. I admit I did used to like him… a lot… He's not like all the other guys. He doesn't drool over me, he's a gentleman, and I'm totally falling for him again…" she confesses.

"Wow… Have you guys ever gone out before?" I asked.

"No. I can't believe he called me his… Can I ask you guys something?" she asked hesitantly.

"Anything Mace," Liz said.

"Do… Do you guys think he likes me?"

"OF COURSE HE DOES!" Bex exclaimed. "He was like all protective of you! He totally likes you!"

Macey smiled and sighed. She fell back on her bed. We all laughed again. She sat up and grinned evilly. "So Cammie… Zach sleep talks about you. Wonder what he says." I blushed.

"Maybe we'll find out tonight," Bex said winking. I groaned. Not that I had a problem with listening to the guys while they sleep, but it did kind of invade their privacy.

"Yeah we totally should! I have some new bugs that are close to impossible to find," Liz said pointing to her suitcase. I sighed. Three against one; the odds weren't good. Especially when Bex is one of the three.

We talked for a little longer, and then decided to explore Blackthorne. Guy's started walking towards the dining hall. I guess it's time for dinner.

The smell of freshly baked pizza filled the hall. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until then. I grabbed two pieces of cheese pizza and sat down at a random table with Macey, Bex, and Liz. Soon, the hall was filled with people, and Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Seth were sitting by us. I could tell all my friends were happy. I couldn't be sure if I was though. I mean, Zach has been SO confusing lately. I don't know what to believe.

Mr. Solomon walked up to the podium once everyone was seated. He began to speak. "I'm sure everyone knows who I am. All of the guests seem to be settled in quite nicely. So now, the spying begins. Some of you may have noticed that one of your guests holds a key." Everyone began to look around. Zach stared at his food, smirking because he knew I was the one with it. Luckily no one else in the hall saw it, because I had it in one of my many pockets. It was still attached to me though, so I would know if someone tried to take it. "That key is your mission. Your job is to have that key by the end of the week. There are two teams and yes, they do sound unfair. The teams are the guests, against all of the Blackthorne students. Trust me, the teams are very fair. Blackthorne, listen to me when I say that your guests are extremely well taught spies. Good luck keeping the key." And with that he walked off the stage.

"This mission is weird," Grant complained. "I mean, what's the significance of a key?"

"Whoa!" Seth exclaimed.

Grant looked confused. "What?"

"You said a word that had more than eight letters in it!" Zach and I smirked at the same time. It was kind of freaky how similar our facial expressions were. Everyone else was cracking up, except for Grant.

"Hey! This in not make-fun-of-Grant day!" Grant exclaimed. I laughed even harder.

"You're right, Grant. We make fun of you all day every day!" Jonas said.

Zach patted Grant on the back. "It's ok man. Even though you can't impress girls with your brains, you can still impress them with your muscles." Grant shrugged in agreement. I don't understand why Bex is attracted to him.

"Alright guys, we're going to head to our room, we're exhausted. Night," Macey said as we began departing for the night. We all said goodnight to each other and headed in two separate directions. Once we got back to our room, we all sat down on our beds.

I began to take my wig of. "So girls, should we pull a prank on them or not?" I asked. They all nodded their heads rapidly in agreement. Macey stood up and walked towards her suitcase.

"I brought pink hair dye, just in case. We can slip in into their shampoo bottles, and they will never know," Macey suggested as she pulled out a rather large bottle of pink hair dye.

"Will they be able to wash it out?" Liz asked.

"They will be able to wash it off in about a week, unless they use the special remover for it, which I brought with just in case. So are you guys up for it?" Of course! I can't wait to see their faces when they get out of the shower tomorrow morning and see that their hair is bright pink.

Bex grinned evilly, pumped her fist into the air, and said, "Let's do it!"

We waited until we knew they were asleep and quietly snuck through the hallway. Once we got to their door Bex picked the lock and the door smoothly slid open.

Seth's bed was first. Macey would start there. Grant's bed was next, and Bex slid up next to it, ready to work her evil magic. Zach's bed was after that, so I tip toed up to it. And last was Jonas's bed, which Liz was already at.

Other than putting pink hair dye in their shampoo bottles, we had another little surprise for them.

I pulled Zach's blanket off of him. All he was wearing were boxers. I'm pretty sure I started drooling.

I very carefully applied shaving cream to his left leg, but only in one spot. I took a razor and shaved his leg hair off of only that one spot. Then, I took the mini can of pink spray paint and sprayed it all over his hands. Lastly, I attached long, sparkly, fake eyelashes to his eyelashes. Knowing Zach, he wouldn't be able to figure out how to take them off. I finished up just as Macey was done filling their shampoo bottles with the pink dye. We chuckled as we walked out of their room.

Tomorrow morning should be very interesting.

**A/N: R&R or there isn't gonna be a chapter 4 ;) **


End file.
